One night
by TheDevilKnowsMyName
Summary: Scott was a normal teen, before he got turned into a Werewolf that is. Now he has to worry about keeping his secret and controlling himself. But when he meets Derek things turn into a dangerous love affair that can only be hid for so long until feelings develop and people start asking questions. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters
1. Chapter 1

The sounds and the smells embraced me as I walked through the door with Allison. It was amazing what I could smell. I could almost smell everything in the room. It was amazing that I could do, almost anything I thought as we moved through the crowd.

I sometimes went to Lydia's parties before but not always. I usually didn't have a date like Allison. Now that I'm here I can't even process it. It really feels like my dreams have finally come true.

I wasn't just 'Nobody on the bench' I was a different person. It was really strange though, I mean after that bite everything changed. I got a girl; I was better at lacrosse than ever before but the words that Stiles said rang through my head.

_"You're a werewolf,"_

That couldn't be, werewolves were just fairy-tales. This certainly wasn't a fairytale but at the moment it felt like it was.  
Allison was standing by me looking like my beautiful Cinderella. She gave me one of the drinks in her hands. "So Scott, have you always been so good at Lacrosse?" she asked, making conversation, I shook my head.

"No but I guess I have a lucky charm this year." I said eyeing her and to my amazement it seemed to have worked causing her to smile and look away blushing a bit. I couldn't help but smile back at the movement. I looked away flustered.

Then I stopped and noticed something. There was a lone figure on the opposite side of the pool looking at me with interest and curiosity like he was trying to figure something out.  
I returned the stare. I noticed him from somewhere he was that guy Stiles was telling me about.  
He had given me back my inhaler when I lost it back in the woods. Stiles had told me his name it was Derek . . . Derek . . .ummmm,  
**Derek Hale**.

His family had died in a fire and he's staying in that house I wonder what he was doing here. If I were him I would stay miles away from that house. I wouldn't want you to remember loosing my whole family. I guess he was all too fond of it.

We both stared at each other trying to figure the other out. Much like a dance and it was familiar to me. We had done the same in the woods.

It was all the same, the way he came in and out of nowhere. Plus the way he stared at me if even it was for a few fleeting seconds. There was also something about Derek Hale that I couldn't put my finger on. That was why back in the forest I had stumbled on my words there was something different about him. Something that I felt like it was right on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't be sure of it.

Then our stare was broken as a dog began barking towards our direction. The dog was madly barking like his life depended on it. Derek also turned his head to look at the hysterical animal. He looked at it and paused.

As he looked back his eyes had intensity to them that I didn't really understand but the stare sent shivers down my spine. He almost looked like he had found me out. Like he knew what or who I was had he forgotten me? I thought. He had just seen me today though he couldn't have forgotten that quickly. No it was something else.

Derek now narrowed his gaze. We stared for only seconds as I tried to figure him out for myself but a person came in front of my view snapping me out of the image of him. When the man moved Derek Hale was nowhere to be found.

As I looked up on instinct-at the moon in the night-I saw it. 'The thing that bit me was DEREK!' I thought 'No it couldn't be! No stop! That was just your imagination werewolves aren't really.  
SCOTT THEY NEVER WILL BE REAL! Derek isn't one and you're not one!' I yelled to myself trying to keep my sanity.

"You okay?" Allison asked snapping me out of the stare looking at me worried. I looked back one more time and there was no trace of him. 'He was like a ghost' I thought.

I looked back at Allison and nodded my head "What- yeah I'm fine," I said turning to her smiling she smiled back a little hesitant to do so but still did.  
And as silence came between us I shifted a little at that feeling kind of uncomfortable.

Allison noticed this and smiled as she heard the music come on. She looked at me and smirked in a knowing way. She set the drinks down and smiled.

Extending her hand, I smiled back and nodded taking her hand. She lead me into the middle of the growing crowd of dancing people. She wrapped her arms around me and we danced close together smiling.

My mind was still on Derek Hale though. I couldn't help but grow more curious about him. I couldn't even help to ask questions about him in my mind over and over. Why is he here? Why did he look at me like that? And why exactly was he so fixated on me?  
I blocked it out though and just wanted to have a fun time with Allison.

I can ask questions tomorrow. 'Tonight I have a beautiful girl in front of me' I thought while I grabbed her waist. Joy over took me and all the questions slipped away to the beat of the music.

I was so happy I finally had someone. I never thought I'd be here with a girl like this never. I never thought I would be smiling at her little smirk she wore and holding her close to the beat of the song.

I looked around the room as I danced with Allison. As I did I noticed Lydia was being kissed by Jackson intensely and she was clawing at his back, moaning for more. She noticed my stare but didn't look disgusted at me staring. Instead she looked at me with lust.

I could smell it all around her it was a perfume scent. But how could I? Then as I turned my gaze from her I smelled Allison. She was also filled with the scent and the smell sent me into frenzy but how could I smell this? I thought liking the smell

I stopped asking questions when Allison placed her forehead on mine. So I just let the scent embrace me and I couldn't help but feel a slight skip of her heart beat.

I grabbed on to her tightly and grabbed her jacket. Just when she was brushing her lips against mine something happened. I felt . . . hot there was sweat on me, I felt pain.

Where was this intense pain and heat coming from? I feel so dizzy. what was it, was it the drink maybe? Allison noticed this and she looked at me worried.  
"Scott, are you alright?" she asked I nodded my head.  
"I'll be right back." I said hurrying into the house and noticing the worried stare or the other stare that said did you have too much to drink.

But as my vision blurred and sweat trickled down my head I knew I had to get out of there. I had to get home before I passed out I thought and I found Stiles.

He was looking at me very worried Saying "Hey Scott man are you alright?" I ignored him and ran to the entrance of the house.

As I ran out I heard the footsteps of my friend, every little detail. I also heard the noise of a certain girl yelling my name.  
"Scott!" she screamed over the loud music. I ignored her as the pain started to get worse. It quickly got to the point that I didn't want to talk. My mouth felt like it was being ripped opened from the inside.  
My hand hurt so much and there was such overwhelming pain my face hurt all over. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped the pain would go away but as that failed I ran harder.

I soon found the sound of my feet hitting the road and the outline of my car. I got out the keys and went in driving away from the sounds and the lights.

**ALLISON'S POV**

"SCOTT!" I yelled again with no response as I saw him taking off to only god knows where.  
I sighed at the lonely night and thought 'Now how am I going to get home?'  
"Allison," someone said.

I turned around to find a man with dark hair and a black leather jacket he looked around 5 years older than me if not more. "I'm a friend of Scott's," he said "My names Derek," I eyed him he might be a brother I thought

"Are you his brother?" I asked in curiosity not really trusting him too much.  
"I guess you could say that," he said smiling 'charming' I thought. Although I had to admit that he seemed intimidating to me and there is something about this guy. He seems like he knows something that I don't. I smiled at him though still cautious but trying to put my suspicion aside. I thought if he was Scott's friend I guess I could trust him.

"Why did he run off?" I asked Derek sighed looking kind of like he was going to say that is a long story. "I'm not sure myself," he said looking down the street a little worried to.  
I smirked "You worry about him a lot?" he nodded.

"Well recently yeah I have been," he said shrugging.  
"You really are his brother," I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah I guess so but don't tell him that he gets too embarrassed," he said I chuckled. I never had that growing up I thought must be lucky by how much Derek seems to worry about Scott.  
"Well Allison would you mind if I took you home?" he asked  
"No I don't," I said walking beside him.

"So tell me a little about you," he said, I sighed.  
"Well I just moved to town." he cocked an eyebrow and stopped walking for a second.  
"You mean your form the argent family?" I frowned saying "Well word gets out fast here," he smiled a bit in discomfort as we got by the car. I stopped but didn't ask what was wrong. He opened the car door "Ladies first," he said.

"Wow a gentlemen and a chauffeur. If you're this good I wonder how Scott will be."  
He chuckled but didn't respond though I did hear a slight murmur of words.  
I thought he said "I wonder to." I dismissed it, thinking I must have heard him wrong and leaned back in the seat as he closed the door.

He got in the car riding off to my house and on the way there I couldn't help but comment on the car."You have a very nice car," he shrugged.  
"Eh it comes with the family," I scoffed "Well must be a great family," I said looking at the cars back seats.

"Yeah . . . . ." he said seeming depressed at the statement I felt worried but didn't say anything.  
"You know me and Scott are brothers in a way that he doesn't really acknowledge yet." he said with a bit of agony in his voice.

I looked at him like he was a puzzle, which he kind of was. The way he seemed to be holding back something from me. I wonder what? I thought. Soon silence was in the car and no one talked.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked with his eyes still on the road.  
"Just how nice it is that Scott has someone like you in his life. I never had someone to be there for me like you are for Scott." I said. As I waited for the sound of an answer I saw his face grow frustrated a little but only for a second.

"I guess that's what Family does in times of need and hardships. They look out for each other even if they can't see they're in danger."  
He said with anger in his voice that was directed towards me. Did he think I would hurt Scott? I saw him stare one more time. It was so threatening.

Even though I tried to hold back the shiver he noticed and asked "Are you cold?" I shook my head.  
"No not really," He smiled, saying "You don't have to play the brave girl. There is a sweater in the back but you should take off your jacket first though." he pointed to the back of the car. I reluctantly reached for the jacket.

I was kind of cold and took off my jacket not really paying much attention to it and slipped on the sweater ah-hinge as I felt the warmth  
"Thank you," he shrugged it off.  
"No problem," he said and then the slightest grin came to his face that shook me more than his earlier stares and smiles. I was just glad he didn't notice my visible fear of the smile. I tried to shake it off but then I noticed something odd. Did he know where he was going?

"Derek, do you know where I live?" I asked  
"Yeah," he said I knotted my eyebrows saying "How?"  
" Your family and I have a sort of history together." He didn't elaborate on it anymore than that. though the answer bugged me I didn't say anything. He seemed like he didn't really want to talk about it but I couldn't help wonder what happened between my family and his. The question escaped my mind as I saw my house come into view.

I sighed as he parked on the road and not the drive way. I resisted from asking why but I was guessing it was from what ever happened between our families. I turned to him and got out of the car smiling grateful for the ride home "Thank you for the ride."

I said moving away from the car but he stopped me saying "Allison wait," I turned around at that and felt another shiver go up my spine. The sound of his voice it had an intensity like it was a command.

"Don't tell your father about this. I would rather him not think I was taking advantage of his daughter or something like that." he said I was going to say my father wouldn't think that but thought better of it because he would think that. So I nodded and said "Sure," he smiled and was about to roll up his window when I remembered.

"You want your sweater?" he shook his head.  
"No you keep it like a 'Hi nice to meet you' gift," I nodded. Though he did seem intimidating that didn't mean he wasn't charming I thought.  
"Thanks oh and I didn't catch your last name," he smirked.

"Hale, it was nice meeting you Alison. I hope we meet again in the future." With that he took off and I turned around glad to be back to my house. I went inside to find my father packing up again.  
"Dad, where are you going?" I asked he shrugged.  
"It's just some business don't worry sweetie," he stopped packing though and looked at me smiling saying "So how did your date go?" I rolled my eyes.

"Disastrous but it's all good I guess." I said "Why what happened did he do something?" my dad asked being the very over protective parent he always is.  
"No" he sighed "Good because I have a whole closet of things I could do to that boy." I rolled my eyes kissing my dad on the cheek. "Night dad don't over work yourself," He chuckled and said "I wouldn't even dream of it if I did I would never hear the end of It." and he kissed my forehead.

"Night sweetie," And with that I ran up the stairs but he stopped me saying "Allison where did you get that sweater?" I was about to say from Scott's friend but thought better of it. He waited there crossing his arms.  
"From my date I was cold so he lent it to me," he eyed me.  
"Alright, fine, well, I'm going bye," He said packing his things and leaving  
"Bye," I said and went to my room passing my mom on the way saying "hey," she looked at me up and down.

"Where did you get the sweater?" She asked I sighed.  
"It is from my date mom." She shook her head saying "Back in the day it was a necklace now it's a sweater what has the teenagers come to," I smiled and kissed her good night.

Then I went to my room flopping on my bed hoping that tomorrow I could get a better explanation from Scott. So I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**SCOTT'S POV**

I slammed my bedroom door and took off my shirt and jacket. Needing to cool down and the pain it was overwhelming. I wanted it to end but it wouldn't. I crawled into the bathtub and turned the water to cold. I felt some of the pain now go away and sighed in a bit of relief.

But it didn't help one bit because it came back with a vengeance and sent me into more unbearable pain then last time. I squeezed the side of the tub feeling the same gushing feeling in my mouth like it was being ripped opened. As I slowly let go and looked down at my hands something was coming out of them. It was claws what? How could this happen? I thought am I really a werewolf?

As the nails came through I stood up, slipping a little as I got out but steadied myself. I looked at my teeth in the mirror there were large canines in my mouth. My eyes they glowed a deep yellow color.

Why? I thought why?! I looked into the mirror in disbelief hoping wishing this was a dream. Please be a dream I thought. The pain came back and it quickly became known that, the sweet wish wasn't happening and this was real. My life was just about to undergo a major change I thought. Then I heard the knocking on the door.  
"Scott it is me Stiles you okay Scott?!" I moved my way towards the door and opened it slightly.  
"Scott let me in I can help." he said pleading but I didn't know what I could do to him and then I remembered Allison

"No is Allison OK?" I asked.  
He stopped and said "Yeah she's okay she got a ride to the party every things fine." I shook my head as I laid my forehead on the door wincing at the pain from my mouth and face  
"No everything is not okay I know who it is. It's Derek he's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed that girl." I said hoping the words would sink in to him. He stopped and stayed completely quiet.

"Scott. . . . . Derek is the one who drove Allison home," he said my eyes widened in shock NO! I slammed the door and locked it running to my window and jumping out.

I felt the moon shine its light on me. I howled to it as I felt the last of the transformation take effect. I snarled trying to find her sent and seeing everything in my red vision like it was day.

I felt a whole new strength surging through me but I didn't glimmer in the strength long. I needed to find her, Allison.  
I ran towards her sent. 'Derek Hale if I find you I'm going to ripe your throat out' I thought running into the moonlight night.


	2. Chapter 2

As I neared Allison's scent my confusion and distress grew 'Why did Derek take Allison?' I questioned in my head. She didn't do anything, I stated to myself.

'What could Derek want with her?' I asked myself again and again but the only conclusion was because of me.

I couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt at this I had been the cause of her being kidnapped by a possible murder. I picked up my speed needing to make sure that she was alright and if I had to get into a fight with Derek Hale I would gladly do so.

But as I kept running that still didn't stop the questions from piling in my head like at the party. It was all around one person who had transformed my world, Derek Hale.

'Why was he here? Why did he bite me? I was never special, so why me?' That question stumped me the most as the mystery of him consumed my mind.

When I reached the end of my trail I looked up half expecting to see Allison tied up or being held hostage right next to Derek. Instead all I saw was a black jacket. Then the shock came in, it was Allison's jacket 'But why is it hanging in a tree branch?'

I looked around for any evidence of Derek Hale nearby but there was only one thing a scent. I thought it might be Derek's, as I searched with my new found senses I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. I panicked and turned around only seeing the untouched woods.

"**Where is she**?" I asked to the man that I knew was around but moved like a ghost in the night.

"_Safe_," he said pausing as I turned left and right only catching the slight movement of leaves.

"_From you_," Then out of nowhere he came as I prepared for him to strike. But instead he picked me up and threw me to the ground like I weighed nothing and we plummeted down a small hill rolling on and off each other both of us fighting for the top.

We came to a stop with Derek over me, glaring at me with blue cold eyes as he pushed me up against a tree and held me there.  
he looked around maybe smelling possible hearing for movement and as I tried to escape and ask him again where she was he bashed me back into the tree with a quick hush.

I looked away his voice had a command to it and my wolf couldn't help but submit. After a few seconds like that he looked back down at me concern and urgency filled his gaze to me he shook his head saying

"It's too late there here RUN!" but before I could ask who we were running from? He took off and soon enough I heard the unmistakable sound of leaves rustling and movement.

I got up in my confusion and went to run away from whoever was coming and it sound like more than one. Then a sudden flare landed to a nearby tree stopping me in my tracks. I raised my hands up blocking the light.

Holding them up like a shield from the sun. I turned away from the blaze trying to sort my sight from the mayhem it was in. Before I could understand what danger I was truly in an arrow pierced through my arm straight into a tree capturing me there. I yelled out in pain.

I tugged at the arrow but the pain made me leave it in. I stood clenching my other hand as I looked towards my enemies. There were three, all equipped with weapons. I looked at their weapons and I saw the middle one had a cross bow in his hand. He's the one I thought as he stepped forward.

I narrowed my eyes in a challenging gaze knowing that I didn't stand a chance while like this. Though the fear of this man and his companions was certainly there and overwhelming me but the animal in me still didn't give in. We stood there for only a few seconds sizing each other up the hunter and the beast.  
As he stared at me I couldn't help but think that his gaze held pity in them but also disgust. The moment only lasted with a few fleeting moments. He turned a bit, though not taking his eyes off me, and talked to his men behind him saying

"Take him." my heart dropped as the men wore smirks coming close to me handling their weapons at the ready. I backed away feeling much like a caged animal or a trapped, even cornered, one.

The fear of what they might do crept up as I tried to think of a way out. Only hoping that maybe Derek Hale might come back but the chance of that was a small one.

'I barely knew the guy. Why would he save a teens life, even if he bit me?' I thought as I tried to break the arrow. Then suddenly like a prayer being answered the two men before my eyes dropped down within a matter of seconds if not milliseconds.

Before the last hunter could react Derek Hale broke the arrow and slides my arm out causing me to wince in pain. I ignored it as I escaped the clutches of possible death. I ran this time following Derek and silently thanking him to myself, even though it was technically his fault.

We ran for a while through the woods making more distance between us and the hunters. It was fine with me as long as we were away from the hunters. When we finally stopped I rested myself against a tree and collapsed on it.  
I transformed back to myself sitting on the forest floor panting and holding my wounded arm thanking god I was still alive. I looked towards Derek who was looking around rapidly most likely to see if we had been followed.

"Who were they?" I asked a little out of breath and desperate for answers.

"Hunters they've been hunting us for centuries," he said smoothly while turning around still checking around us. I glared up at him when I heard the word 'us' he used. I stood up but still leaned against the tree.

"**US** you mean **YOU**! You did this to me," I said bitterly towards him

He narrowed his gaze to me like a predator.

"Is it really that bad Scott, is it really that bad that you can see, hear, and run faster than any human could ever dream of?" he asked looking down on me now.

I glared at him but bit back my words because I knew he was right. Before the bite I had really nothing much I was a regular. Nothing big and no real expectations but now I am better at lacrosse. Hell I basically beat Jackson and I have Allison now but because of this bite I'm now in danger of losing my life. Now I'm going to be looking behind my back and everywhere else. Who would want that kind of life?

"Some people would kill for what you have. It is as gift." he said sounding like I was being selfish when in truth he was the selfish one. He was the one who bit me and made me like this. But again I didn't say anything knowing arguing about it would just give me a head ache.

"I don't want it," I said with clenched teeth not letting the words that I had scratching at the surface come out.

"You will," he said like it was inevitable or a fact of life but it was a fact that I won't stand for I thought.

"And you're going to need me if you want to control it," that was probably the most truthful thing he said all night I thought because I was going to need someone to help me. To guide me, and if I don't I just might end up hurting Stiles maybe even Allison. At the thought of her name I slightly jumped but by now I knew that he didn't have her. Her scent had been long gone for a while

He leaned down to me making me move back as far as the tree would let me. He put his hand on my bare shoulder making me shiver at the cold touch of his hand.

"So were brothers now Scott," he said with a small smirk.

He then walked away from me. I made an attempt to get up but I thought better of it so instead I yelled "Wait," to him.  
He looked back at me a little annoyed.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave me out in the middle of the forest. What if the hunters come back?" I said with urgency he glared at me and walked back to me at a fast pace.

Before I could move he grabbed my neck and brought me up then slammed me against the tree with my feet barely touching the ground. I grabbed at his arm trying to break it off of my neck but he was to strong and had me almost choking. He came close to my ear.

"Just because your a werewolf Scott doesn't mean you get to boss me around. I'm more superior then you and I've lived too long to let a kid like you give orders to me," he said slowly letting me down.

"You should remember that next time," he said with his blue eyes flashing brightly at me my wolf let out a small whimper and turned my neck in a submissive form.

"See Scott even your wolf knows not to mess with me," he said to my ear breathing on it and I soon realized just how close we were I blushed and tried not to think of it. Though my wolf wouldn't let it go instead my wolf, still strong in me, moved closer to him. He saw this movement and pressed me into the tree with his chest and sniffed near my neck. Making my cheeks redden and dangerous thoughts invade my mind.

"Hmm," he hummed  
"You smell good Scott a lot like how you smelled at the party," he said biting my neck after making me gasp in a little of shock and pain I squirmed to get free but he steadied me.

"Scott, you know what I'm talking about," my heart beat quickened with every breath he took next to me.

"You felt it to the moment we meet," he said while kissing my neck. I gasped at the feel of his kiss and tried to push him away again but he just kept on assaulting my neck making shameful moans escape my mouth. I attempted to transform but he flashed his blue eyes and I submitted to me immediately.

He smirked and put his cold hands on my hips a shiver erupted from the cold touch of his hands.  
I blushed and looked away he brought his hand to my chin and turned my head to find blue eyes and an unreal gaze of lust.

"Don't deny it Scott," he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips. I put my hand on his arm that now wrapped around my waist and his other began to trail down my chest. I felt goose bumps appear everywhere he touched me. My attention was more on the kiss though that was now heated and hot that made small moans escaped my mouth as the tension rose.

I stopped and turned away from him not wanting this. 'I have a girlfriend Allison (or soon to be)_' _I thought but my wolf was saying that this was right that I was **_His_**.

He turned my head again this time forceful, dominate, and possessive. He pushed me back against the tree as he violated my mouth sucking on my tongue. He suddenly pulled away slowly and I unconsciously followed to his lips. I stopped as I became aware of what I was doing.

A smirk appeared on those lips I tried to follow and I felt myself growl at him. For what reason I growled I was not sure. Was it because of what he was trying to do or because he wasn't finishing it?  
The question evaporated as he began to kiss my neck again biting it softly but it was not enough to leave bruises, at least I hoped.

His other hand was trailing down my stomach and made its way to my jeans. It began to slowly outline my now hard dick he chuckled a little at this. I bit my lip not allowing anymore moans to be heard.

"See Scott you feel it to," he said coming back to my ear and nibbling on it making me bite my lip more. As his hand unbuckled my jeans and went in now stoking my dick I brought my hand to my hair cursing the way he was making me feel.

"Damn you," I said to him he only chuckled in a deep voice that made my stomach flop.  
"You look so good right now Scott I can't find any good reason why I shouldn't take you now," he said staring me in the eyes and a hint of a blue glow surrounding his eye.

"But it wouldn't be fun taking you when you're not freely letting me. So I'll wait but I'll only wait so long." he said and kissed my lips he then took his hands away from me and left me panting on the tree.

"Until next time pup," he quickly said and then vanished into the dark, I sighed.  
"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration and disgust of what had just transpired.  
"I was supposed to kill him not invite him to fuck me God Damn it!" I shook my head_** 'I'm going to get you back for this Derek Hale, just you watch**_**.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's P.o.v.**

". . . I can't find a reason why I shouldn't take you now," I said feeling my mind spread with thoughts of him spread out on the floor. Ever second I was near him it was like all my anger, all my lust, came rising to the top.

I had to get away. If I didn't I would lose control. My wolf was banging at the cage about to break out. I felt like I was 15 again trying to control my wolf like never before. I was trying to control the urges to kill, to dominate, and to fuck.

I felt my vision turn red and everything else slipped from me for a second. Until his gaze turned to me and I felt a surge from my wolf 'I have to get away'. I felt my control come back as Scott stared at me but the beast was still there. My control was only regained for a little bit, it could slip again at any moment.

"But it wouldn't be fun unless you gave yourself to me freely. So I'll wait. . But I can only wait so long," I whispered to him and as I stared at him and at his lips. I kissed him again and as I did I felt my wolf scraping on my insides wanting to be let lose. I slowly felt my claws starting to come out. I moved away from Scott before I could hurt him.

"Until next time pup," I said quickly and ran through the woods. I didn't know where but anywhere away from him.

I ran until I couldn't smell his scent or hear his voice. I stopped and leaned against a tree feeling the transformation coming on without my command, feeling it taking over. I dug my claws deep into the tree and groaned as I felt the pain of my teeth coming in, my face changing, and the muscles shifting. I was fighting the transformation. The pain was agonizing though, switching from human to werewolf wasn't easy when you go back and forth in a short period of time.

My head twisted left to right as I tried to keep the wolf under control, to keep the beast caged, but it was raging and wanted out. My control was slipping, failing I dropped to my knees and clawed through the tree as I did. My breath was coming out in gasps. I felt my vision starting to change.

'Control Derek, You're in Control! Breath this is your beast, Control It' I repeated in my head and as I did my control slowly started to come back painfully slow but when it was over I gasped for breath and felt exhausted.

I stood up leaning against the tree searching and listening for footsteps or voices and darted my vision around making sure no one was near. When I heard nothing I sighed and put my hands on my knees, hanging my head.

'What was that?' I questioned 'This has never happened before not since the fire, not since Kate.'

I thought of everything my parents and uncle taught me about being a werewolf, everything, but nothing came to mind, nothing like this. as I sniffed the air a scent caught 'Scott' I thought and turned around to find Allison's jacket hanging in the tree where I left it. I stood up looking at it.

I scoffed 'I wasn't even directing my path yet I ended up here. What are you to my wolf Scott?' I questioned  
"Fuck," I said with my elbow resting back on me knee and hand in my hair looking up at the jacket like it was a puzzle I couldn't solve. I shook my head standing up going towards it about to grab it.

I heard footsteps and voices. I darted to the tree cautiously and listened but after the rough transformation my senses were scrambled. Once they slowly settled though one of their voices I picked out instantly and my blood boiled as his name appeared in my head **Chris Argent**.

My grip clenched as I remembered my high school days, the Agents, and the fire. Anger rose in me as I heard his voice and my vision turned red but this time I held my anger back I had practice with the Agents 'A little too much practice' I thought.

"They're starting a pack," he said with concern in his voice "With the death of that girl it makes sense," one of the men spoke up.  
"Maybe we should call in help you know get her here," he said my mind stopped 'no they can't be talking about her.' The leader of the group stopped and so did the rest.

I heard one person moving fast paced and stop "Were not calling her get that thought out of your head now," he said and everything went quiet.  
Chris scoffed at them and they didn't speak again.

"Now come on we'll hunt them down later first I want to do some research," Chris said and they started moving again when they were far enough away I grabbed Allison's jacket and ran back to the house.

As I got back I sighed moving up my steps as thoughts of Scott and Chris enveloped my mind. Then I smelled the familiar scent of my house. When the smell hit my senses memories came rolling back into my head. I stopped thinking about everything else as those memories came bounding in like an open wound.

It was a ghost scent that came haunting from the past. All my family burned in here, I survived. 'Chris and Kate Argent' I thought anger came back hitting me like a canon. All the old feelings came piling back in. I shook it off though getting angry wouldn't do anything and killing them now would only hurt me . . . publicly.

I sighed and pushed myself forward into the house. I pushed aside the anger, guilt, and shame that came with entering the house. I dropped Allison's coat on the couch and sat down beside it.

I laid my head back resting myself relaxing for a little bit and then smelled the air all around me and everything seemed right, smelled right but one scent caught me off the smell of Scott.  
It made me jump almost but I knew it was a left over scent from Allison's jacket. I sat back down next to it. The scent had an itch to it like a drug you're addicted to.

"Who are you Scott?" I questioned hands on my knees now "What are you to me. . ."

**Scott's P.o.v.**

After Derek left me in the woods I got a ride from Stiles I told him everything. Except for the part where Derek Hale tried to have sex with me, naturally. I didn't want anyone to know about that and if I could I would change the events that happened.

I'm only a werewolf though not a time lord.

Stiles went ranting on about the hunters and werewolves but my mind was on Derek Hale. I didn't know what to feel for him my human side said to feel disgust and anger while my wolf side had a strong sense of loyalty and love for him.

What was this? I thought am I losing my mind or something he tried to have sex with me and his older I'm a minor that a reason enough to stay away from him to stop thinking about him. I forced myself to forget him and focus on Allison.

Allison, the wonderful girl I left all alone at the party. I sighed not hearing a word that Stiles was saying. My two parts fought over who I should think of both going back and forth but in the end my human side won.

I felt a breeze brush my face as the car moved on.  
I shivered from the cold and curled into stiles jacket resting my head on the side of the car. 'Allison' I thought 'how am I ever going to explain this to you?' when Stiles went quiet I finally spoke.

"You know what the worst part is?" Stiles sighed and shook his head "If you say Allison I am going to punch you n the head"  
I closed my eyes and sighed feeling guilt well up inside me "She probably hates me now"  
"Maybe but your still going to have to come up with a good apology," I nodded

"Or you could tell the truth and enjoy the highlight of being an awesome werewolf," he smiled. I was not in the mood for jokes not this early and not after the hunters just tried to kill me. I looked at Stiles with a straight face. His smile quickly dropped.  
"OK or not," I sighed shaking my head.  
He let out a shaky breath "Come on man," he said and slapped my arm in reassurance.

"Listen if I have to I will chain you up myself on full moons and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I can do it." I scoffed at the comment and smiled he always had a way of making me smile no matter what the situation was. I laid my head back down and gripped the jacket falling asleep in the warmth of it forgetting for a while all my troubles for a little while.

**Stile's P.o.v**.

I looked at Scott as he got some well deserved sleep after everything that happened. I felt worried though, very worried, he could have killed someone or got hurt worse then he did even killed.

I glanced at him smiling 'At least his okay now' I thought. When I looked at him though I saw something it was a bruise 'Is that a hickey?' I questioned.

I smirked 'He got some action last night then.' I thought and grinned I started doing a little dance repeating 'Scott got kissed oh yeah he got kissed uh-uh he got in tight. . 'But then I realized that he's a werewolf now and his arm healed. 'It got shot by a damned arrow and didn't leave a scar so why would a hickey stay?' I questioned.

'Maybe it isn't a hickey maybe Derek or one of the men tried to hit him in the neck. Or he fell on his neck I don't know how but it could happen.' I glanced back at the bruise.

'It's probably nothing Stiles its nothing. Just keep your eyes on the road he would have told you about it if it was important.  
And if he didn't it's probably a good reason not a thing he can't trust you with. Look at the rode and try not to think about the hickey, and who could've given it to him, or if he didn't tell you something. Or if he doesn't trust you, or that you will never find this out until you look' I thought 'Shut up Stiles Shut up' I looked back at the bruise that was now covered by my Jacket.

'Damn it!' I mouthed 'ugh just leave it alone turn your brain off' but I could never stay away from mysteries not even ones with friends, especially ones with my werewolf friend. A fight was in my mind should I just keep going on or look more?

'Stiles!' I couldn't handle it I pulled over to the side of the road and went to pull the jacket away. I slowly centimeter by centimeter pulled it stopping ever now and then but as I did Scott woke up. I jumped back in my seat trying to act normal.

"Stiles?" he asked  
"Yeah Scott" I said to him smiling "Are we there?" he asked I shook my head "No no but we're almost there really close just like an inch more," I shook my head 'What am I saying?'  
"Oh I'm going to sleep," I smiled "Yeah you do that I'll drive yup I'll just drive along you just sleep," when he fell back asleep I sighed 'That was close' I thought and went back onto the road.

'Note to self don't try to look at your friends hickey while his sleeping in your car' but the hickey still sent my mind swirling with possibilities some sane others beyond insane.

'What happened in those woods?'

**Scott's P.o.v.**

All day I was worried about Allison ad what she might say or do. I waited for her at the entrance of the school already in my lacrosse uniform and tapping my leg nervously as I waited. I kept going through what to say and my excuse 'Apologize, sincerely, say it two or three times then end it with a good excuse maybe you were sick or had an asthma attack.'

It didn't feel right lying to her though 'Maybe I should tell the truth' I considered 'But if I did she would label me as crazy or scream and runaway either one would not be good. I didn't want to screw this up.'

This wasn't the only thing on my mind though there was also Derek. He kept coming into my mind uninvited over and over even when I didn't want him to. It was staring to be an obsession more precisely though like an itch you just couldn't scratch and it kept haunting you.

I sighed 'What's wrong with me?' I looked up shaking my head at all the thoughts going round and round but thankfully I saw Allison coming out of the school. I quickly shot up as she passed me.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party," she said a bit of a bitter tone on her voice.

"I'm sorry I really am can you just trust me that it was for a good reason," she sighed  
"Did you get sick?" she questioned I looked away shaking my head and shrugged.

"Well it was an attack of something," her gaze turned soft and a bit worried. She moved her hand through her hair.  
"Am I ever going to get an explanation? " she asked I sighed at her comment  
"Can you just trust me on this one?" I partly begged her  
"Will I regret it?" she asked Scott smirked "Probably," she scoffed smiling and I started to feel like we had a chance.

"So is that a yes?" I asked stepping forward she nodded "That's a definite yes," a car horn beeped and she looked toward it.  
"That's my dad," she said a bit nervous "I got to go," I hung my head down and nodded to her. As she left I smiled like a fool and headed for the door but then suddenly a scent caught in the air. A scent, that spelled danger in my head.

It was from last night I turned around slowly fearing the scent and knowing it was from one of the hunters. As I stood in front of where the scent was I found the same face that shot me with an arrow in the arm it was the hunter and as I looked also Allison's father.

I stood dumbfounded as he smiled at me 'HIS HER FATHER!' the shock of it left me speechless. The only thing I could do when I saw him was wave back.

'What the fuck?'


	4. Chapter 4

'How could this happen?' I thought 'How can she have a dad like that? No it can't be but it is'. I started taking off my uniform not even knowing what I was doing only thinking about her and her father.

'What if she knows? What if he knows? What if they kill me? Her father . . . . . Shot me . . . . . With an arrow. The girl I kissed, the girl I like, the girl I would've killed for. Has her dad running around the woods shooting arrows at me trying to KILL ME! How could this happen? Why did this happen?' I kept asking as I rested my head against the locker. I saw Stiles come around the comer of the locker.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked a bit worried I nodded  
"Did she giving you a second chance or-?" he questioned obviously seeing my distress. If only he knew.  
"Yeah," I said  
"Yeah that is great so everything is good," he said I shook my head  
"No,"  
"No?" he questioned I nodded as I remembered the scene with her father shooting an arrow at my arm. Maybe I was mistaken maybe it was someone else who looks exactly like him an evil twin. I knew though that his smell was unmistakable and I wouldn't forget his face.

"Do you remember the hunters I told you about?" Stiles nodded "Yeah,"  
"Well . . . her dad . . . is one of them. . ." Stiles paused taking in the information he was as stunned as me.  
"Her dad?" He asked  
"Shot me. . ."  
"You mean Allison's father?"  
"With a cross bow . . ."  
"Allison's father?"  
"YES HER FATHER!" I yelled in frustration "Oh my god his going to kill me what if she knows? Oh she's going to kill me," I started breaking down. This is exactly what I needed this year. Not only am I a newly changed werewolf no but I also have Allison's father out to kill me and let's not forget the hormonally raging murdering werewolf about to bounce on my ass literally any second he wants to.

Stiles grabbed my stuff and gave it to me saying "You know what just focus on lacrosse. Only lacrosse, just get out there and focus." I nodded to him 'Focus its OK it's all about lacrosse'

When I got out on the field I wasn't focused on lacrosse at all. My mind wandered to Allison and her father. Sadly though that wasn't my only worry it was Derek too he kept coming into my mind at times when I should be worried about something else like Allison's father killing me or possibly Allison herself killing me if she knows.

I couldn't get him out of my head. My two sides fought over Allison and Derek. It was like a nuclear war all of these feelings for both of them.

Derek I felt anger towards and I was terrified by him too but I had this unusually sense that I could trust him for some reason that I should let him. Then there was Allison who had nothing to do with this at least I hoped for my sake I felt fondness for her trust but now fear and danger came with her too.

Her father could kill me and so could she; I wonder what would happen if I let her in. Would she end up hurting me or would something grow despite her father.

Should I trust Derek? He did save me but he killed that girl. I trusted him anyway though and have a love for him that I can't understand one bit. The itching feeling was there too ever since I met him and it was growing. I guess being a werewolf and wanting a girl have these kind of things attached to them for everyone or at least for me.

"McCall what are you waiting for? Come on, it's your turn, let's go," the coach said snapping me out of my head and back to reality. 'Focus on Lacrosse Scott focus.' I thought as I ran towards Jackson not aware of what exactly I was going to do. Here's the thing about lacrosse you shouldn't go into it if you don't know what your move is right away.

I ran for Jackson and he pushed back at me. I already knew half way my ass was going to be on the ground. But it wasn't until I saw Jason's smile that I got my head back in the game.

"Still want to be first line McCall," he said grinning away like the tool he was. I got up crouching down as my coach came to me.

"McCall my grandmother can run faster than you and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother? You think you can show some dignity?" He said and my anger rose and I felt my vision begin to change to a red color. Something triggered my wolf whether it was the coach talking or Jackson's grinning. I didn't know all I knew was that I wanted to hurt something.

"Yes coach," I said as I eyed Jackson feeling an extra surge of anger as I saw his smirk. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that,"

"Yes coach!" I shouted.

"Alright McCall's going to do it again. McCall's going to do it again and this time he will not be a lifeless corpse." I ran back to the line and watched as Jackson readied himself. I lowered my gaze at him seeing only red now and his smiling face. I ran when the whistle sounded and when I neared Jackson all I had to do was slam into him and before I knew it he was on the ground.

I wasn't paying attention though the transformation was taking hold. I couldn't control it. I fell to my knees holding my head.  
'Damn it' I thought as I felt the teeth come in and slowly felt my face change, the claws come out, and the ears form. It felt like a monster trying to break out it wasn't as painfully as the first time but close to it.

"Scott you okay?" Stiles asked coming over to me worried.  
"No I can't control it its happening," I said as quiet as I could to him.  
"Right now, OK come on." He said carrying me up and taking me back to the locker room. As he did though a scent caught I wasn't sure who it was but I had an urge to follow it. All I knew was that it was familiar. My wolf almost whimpered at the scent as we moved away from it.

We moved into the locker room and I felt my full transformation taking hold. My control was completely gone it wasn't coming back. I needed to get Stiles away from me.  
"Scott?" he said scared as he sat me down. He came around to my face and I smelled him his flesh, his skin everything it was like a drug and I felt like I wanted to kill him. To tear out his guts and -Stop he's your friend get him away from you yell at him do something before he can't!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as I felt all control slip and I blacked out.

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

"Scott, Scott you okay?" I said as I came around to face him and I saw his breathing getting worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted and faced me. I saw the deep yellow eyes and sharp teeth ready to kill me any time they pleased. I backed away as he leaped up to the lockers stalking me and moving around like an animal.

My heart beat quickened as I saw the beast for myself now and it was terrifying nothing awesome and definitely not something to play with. It was a killer and a predator, I was its prey. The friend I knew was gone and this animal that replaced him was going to kill me. Unless I did something and did something fast. I tripped in my effort to get away from it but kept my eyes glued to its moves.

I scrambled to my feet as I watched him and moved in front of lockers maneuvering so that with ever move I made he would have to move also. Then as I came around the end of one of the lockers I saw I was close to the doorway and I ran over to it. Next I saw the fire extinguisher and thought of an idea immediately.

I quickly grabbed it and when the beast was right in front of me I sprayed it in its face. I backed out of the room and moved to the side of the door out of view of the wolf now. I waited for a growl or the sound of something banging but I didn't hear it though instead I heard my friend's voice.

"Stiles, is that you?" I sighed in relief as I heard Scott call me and came out of hiding.  
"What happened?" he asked 'Oh you missed the part where you just tried to kill me did you? That's OK' I thought as I went to sit down.  
"You tried to kill me," I said taking my gloves off.

"It's like I said it's your anger. You've got to stop your anger and your pulse from rising." I told him  
"Lacrosse is a violent game though if you haven't noticed," I nodded and here's where the bad news comes in.  
" You can't play Saturday." he shook his head in disbelief.  
"But I'm first line," He said I shook my head  
"Not anymore," he looked away obviously very disappointed I felt bad for him here was his chance to show up that tool Jackson and now it's lost.

"Hey there is a bright side though you hurt Jackson pretty bad. Bet you've wanted to do that your whole life," I reminded him he shook his head.  
"No not good. He's our last line of defense. If he's hurt really bad then who's going to win the game?" I scratched my head 'Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that.'

"This year just keeps getting better and better;" Scott said getting up kicking his locker.  
"You can say that again,"

**Scott's P.o.v.**

When my mom left I rested my head down for a little bit. Rest wasn't coming for me though too much to worry about and especially with a killer about to jump my ass any second. I was less worried about sleep then my life.

"Hey so how bad is it?" I asked he sighed.  
"Well they say his got a separated shoulder," He said

"Is he going to play?" I asked he shrugged.  
"They don't know yet they're just counting on you for Saturday,"

'Great another thing I have to worry about I'll put it on my stack of things to worry about,' I thought. 'What am I going to do?'

I looked back at Stiles, shaking my head, when Stiles started acting weird. He wasn't saying anything just looking at his screen like he saw something.  
"What?" I asked and he looked up at me looking scared or worried he started typing.  
"It looks like . . . ."  
I repeated out loud and then the message stopped. The damned loading sign came up so I waited but my patience was very thin.  
"It looks like what?" I questioned annoyed and typed it too.  
"Someone is behind you," my heart beat stopped and I looked down at my picture. I saw something a figure I squinted my eyes to try and see what it was. When I put it on full screen I saw a person in the back ground. I turned around fast and saw Derek Hale.

He came over grabbing me and throwing me against the wall. 'Shit' I thought as he pressed his arm against my back 'What's happening?'  
"You shifted!" he shouted as he pressed my face against the wall but all the while I felt something my wolf it was scraping at me again almost like on the field but worse I could barely think. "What-wh?" I tried to say.  
"You shifted in front of them. If they find out about you they find out about me." He said as I felt his breath on my neck and my panting got worse I felt like I might shift.

"Nobody saw," I said feeling hot, too hot  
"And they won't because if you even try to go on that field, I'll kill you myself," I scoffed at the comment.  
"Right so first you want to fuck me and now you want to kill me," I stated as I felt my vision turn red.  
I felt Derek come close to my ear and I felt his breathing getting worse. I felt his skin; he was hot, burning up like me.  
'Was the change happening for him too?' I thought.

"You are right maybe I should just fuck you here and now. Wouldn't you like that Scott?" he said in a soft whisper and I felt his nails extend. He clawed at my jeans, not enough to cut them but just enough so I could feel how sharp they were.

He moved them up, slowly, and I felt a wave of pleasure from it. A shiver erupted through my body as he dug his nails deeper. It was like when we were in the forest and he almost did me there in the woods.  
"I thought so." he chuckled

I didn't want this but as I was fighting Derek and the inner turmoil started. It took a turn for the worst when Derek dragged his hand up my thigh.

I felt a growl erupt from me and before the fight could even begin. I was taken over by Derek his smell, his feel; everything about him flooded my senses.

I pressed my back into him. When he realized what I was doing he suddenly stopped me. I couldn't help feeling rage at that and I let it be known with a growl as I turned grabbing his hair. I wanted more, I wanted him.

The feelings I had for him in this moment summed up into one word, lust. Why I felt this way I didn't know but it was toxic to me, a drug in use. I couldn't concentrate for a minute not even a second on anything but Derek.

As long as he was so close to me I didn't want to think about anything else but him. I didn't want to touch anyone but him. It was a spell I was under, his spell and even if I wanted to undo it I was already far too deep in it.

I looked at him and I saw he was stepping away, hesitant to continue what he started. 'He was fighting the urge?' I questioned but it all slipped when I saw those eyes turn blue. I stopped thinking about him fighting it instead I was more focused on him giving in.

I moved toward him and kissed his lips hard and rough with possessiveness. I felt my claws extend as I did so and I went under his shirt scrapping his back. He growled at me and my wolf loved it in fact relished in it like it was the sweetest sound ever heard.

He wasn't fighting anymore I saw it in his eyes. The lust was back in him as deep as it was in the woods but this time I wasn't fighting back. He took me by the waist pulling me towards him and scrapping my waist.

As he did so I whimpered at the aggression he had but it felt good, too good. He grabbed my shirt pulling it down ripping it, and my jacket; he exposed the skin on my shoulder. On instinct I turned my head in submission. I knew what was coming I yearned for it at least my wolf did. Then I felt pain and a growl erupted once again from me as I felt him dig his teeth into me.

Soon I felt a warmth or heat come from the bite. It wasn't painful anymore instead it was fucking good, toxic it made me feel horny. It made me feel out of control. It was strange but so good.

When he pulled away I felt a sensation. I didn't understand it, the bite, or any of it I wasn't focusing on it. The only thing there was the hunger and it was scraping at me from the inside now.

I felt like an animal in heat I wanted to be owned, I wanted to fuck. He saw this and grinded against me sending signals all over my body.

The way he made me feel was different from any feeling I've had before. A thought entered my mind, I responded back by pulling his shirt down and biting that skin. It was beautiful and the feel of his skin in my teeth was great, amazing. I couldn't help but lick it and his wounds. He was mine now and I was his. He growled at me but didn't push me away, he relished in it as much as I did. After I was done his eyes pulsed with lust and his moves were more aggressive. He grabbed my hair and whispered in my ear.

"You're mine now." He then pushed me to the wall. He pulled my head to his and crashed our lips together. It was a possessive kiss and rough but I could feel the bulge in my pants growing. He moved his hand seductively to my jeans, using his nails on the way down. He stopped at my jeans and outlined my cock as it grew now.

I broke the kiss panting hard. Breathing was harder now because with ever touch he knocked the breath out of me. He turned me around and whispered in my ear. "Scott, fuck I won't hold back anymore, I can't hold back anymore." He said finally letting his wolf take the wheel. I nodded to him and said "I don't want you to," Derek took this as a blessing and pulled my pants down roughly, I whimpered in excitement. Derek pulled my head back by my hair and murmured.

"You're mine. I won't share." Derek said this in an almost demonic voice. It sounded hoarse.  
I knew that it was his wolf talking though it was weird but I felt connected to him now. In some way he made me feel whole. My own wolf replied back saying.  
"I won't either." A groan came from Derek as I said those words. Derek captured my lips and kissed me roughly. I let out a deep moan that Derek loved. He let go of my hair and instead held my face capturing as much of the kiss as he could.

"Scott!" a voice called at first I ignored it, too caught up in the moment until it came again. This time she was coming up the stairs.  
"Scott, are you still in your room?"

'Shit' I thought as I heard her coming up the stairs. I quickly pulled my jeans up and threw my torn shirt off getting another one instead and a jacket. Derek stood there looking blankly at me. I signaled him to go but he stopped and held my face capturing one last kiss.

"This isn't over," he said and ran out the window. I was so confused I didn't know if I should smile or file a lawsuit. As I heard my mother it snapped me out of my delusion. I quickly ran to my bathroom while buttoning my pants.

"Where are you Scott -?"  
"What mom?" I asked coming out with a tooth brush. Trying to act like I did not have Derek hale on top of me a minute ago.  
"Hey sorry honey I forgot some paperwork," I nodded my head as she shuffled through my room. She smiled and held it up in the air "Yeah thought I left it in here," she smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I waved bye to her and when she was gone I took a breather and sighed.

'What the hell?' was that I thought as I flopped on my bed.  
"Scott," I heard stiles say over at the computer. 'Oh shit.'  
"Scott, What was that?" He questioned

"What did you see?" I asked  
"Nothing much I just saw Derek throw you against the wall and then he kissed you. Then he bit you, then he almost fucked you, then you almost got caught by your mom. So yup a big fat nothing." I sighed 'Great.'  
"Stiles what do you want to know?" I asked he leaned into the camera "What the fuck happened in those woods?" I shook my head and smiled awkwardly. "It's a long story," Stiles leaned back and relaxed while eating a box of twizzlers.  
'Fuck me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek's** **Pov****  
**  
"Why?" I questioned as I walked back to my house through the woods. I hated feeling this way about Scott and the feelings were growing after just two days of knowing him; it's happening all over again.

The same process that I went through so many times before; I didn't need another heart break, I don't want another one. I don't want to have Scott like this. Why does this place always get to me? I questioned Kate was here too.

'I thought I loved her and look at what she did to my life.' He thought as he looked at his house now. 'She burned it down my life and my family too. I don't need this.'

Unfortunately it doesn't seem to matter what I have to say in anything especially in this. I am fine alone. As I thought of Scott, feelings erupted in me, feelings of want and desires. Feelings I felt before, feelings I have deemed as dangerous and for good measures too.

I remembered these past few years and they weren't exactly happy years all by myself. Instead they were lonely, just fighting to live my life and be normal, mostly. It wasn't until later on I finally got that I could never be normal, ever.

Scott wasn't my normal; he could be my normal inside this insanity. He doesn't want that though and I don't really want that either. But when I think of Allison and him, I hate her and I want to tear her apart; her hands on him, her lips on his.

It tears me apart from the inside and I feel rage all over. I want him, no I need him but why do I need him? I don't want to have these feelings. Mother always said that the wolf is a life too. Inside it is apart of you but it craves and it needs, as much as we do.

I guess she was talking about this too when she said that. My world needs him and therefore I need him. Why? What is so special about him? Why do I want him? Why do I need him? I sighed I was doing it again. Asking questions that didn't have any answers; it's no use asking if I can't answer them.

I went into my house and instantly I smelled that scent Scott's scent. I looked towards the couch and found it there Allison's jacket. I felt that surge of jealousy and then a bit of sadness. Even though I say that I don't want this, I can't ignore that I do or at least my wolf does. And for whatever reason Scott is what I need. He may not even know it himself but his wolf craves mine.

It was clear tonight that it wasn't one sided; I was relieved and afraid of that. If it was one sided I could at least be able to control myself to the best of my abilities but Scott's new to this he can't control that strong an urge, yet.

As I moved to the couch and picked up the jacket I could smell the scent getting stronger and the more I smelled it the more I wished Scott was here. I held the jacket and as I did I realized how vulnerable I was because of Scott.

I realized how much he was changing me, changing my life. I hated it, I hated feeling this way because I knew, I knew that this was going to end in the gutter. it was all going to end up ripping my heart out and leaving me broken, in pieces. I hated this feeling! I threw the jacket to the other side of the room.  
Watching as it slammed into the charred wood.

'Why does he make me feel this way? I should've learned my lesson.' I sighed and went to pick it up. I dusted it off and lay on the couch.  
I have to return it anyways. I felt a burn then on my neck. I felt for it and there was a mark it was from the bite. 'THE BITE!' I thought as I stood up. I went to a mirror and looked at the mark. 'No.'

**Scott Pov**

"What the fuck would possess you to do that shit?" Stiles asked as I finished explaining what happened.  
"I don't know Stiles, I just feel connected somehow, and anyways its not going to happen again." Stiles scoffed

"Right Scott," he said sarcastically "I saw you, you were practically breathing out sex." he said as we both recalled the memory.

"And that look you had in your eyes; I've never seen it before." Stiles said with a bit of wonder in his voice. He looked at me in a cautious tone.

"Derek can make you into a whole different person." I sighed as stiles words hit me head on. Stiles was right, Derek made me feel different and made me want to do things that I normally wouldn't do. He made me have these feelings for him that I've never had before. Not even with Allison

"You're right Stiles," I sighed "I just don't know what to do," I gripped my hair. "This new animal side of me it wants him. I can't really explain it but it's more like a need now than a want." Stiles grew uncomfortable but he stayed in the conversation shifting a little in his seat.  
"Okay okay I get it," Stiles said sighing but I knew he'd never understand this feeling.

"You know Scot there's something that has been bothering me for a while now." I looked at him confused.  
"What?"

"What was that bite about?" Stiles asked I had almost forgotten about that. I moved my hand over the bite and felt it. There was a mark left.  
"I don't know but it left a mark,"

"That's weird think it means something?" Stiles asked, I shrugged "I don't know Stiles but I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm tired right now." I said.  
"No what if its some disease or-" I shut the computer and crashed on my bed not in the mood for Stiles "optimistic talk."  
I tossed a little as I thought about Derek and sighed as feelings came up over me. I hated how Derek made me feel he made me feel like a school girl swooning over the cool guy. Much like the ones you see on TV or in Animes. I hated how he made me feel.

I curled up in my sheets and mumbled "I hope that tomorrow will be less dramatic." and drifted to sleep.

**The next day**

After I was done talking to the coach, about not playing and was done with some classes. Plus a threat from Lydia about introducing Allison to the guys on the lacrosse team if I don't play. You have to admire her school spirit.

I was at my locker going through some things. When I felt someone grab my shoulders and for a moment I flinched and thought it was Derek. Until I realized it was Stiles and I could breathe again.

"What?" I asked as he dragged me over to the stairs, annoyed. Stiles pointed to his father and some teachers he was talking to.  
"Tell me what they're saying." he told me, I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. I was curious as well it's not every day that the sheriff comes to the school.

I listened in to the conversation able to hear, thanks to my new werewolf senses.  
"Make sure kids are in their houses on curfew until we catch this killer." Stiles father said.

'So they're putting out a curfew. Great; exactly what I need something else to worry about.'

"Curfew until they catch the killer," I told Stiles turning around to him. He sighed "Great, we get curfew while the killer is out there doing whatever he wants," he said sighing then looked at me with a grin.

"And screwing anything he wants." Stiles said grinning I rolled my eyes.  
"Fuck you man," I said punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said dramatically while laughing.

"Hey about that bite I think I know what it is or might know what it is," I perked up at that. "Really, what is it?" Glad to finally get some answers on this.

"You're not going to like it if I'm right." I sighed "I don't care, I need to know." I said Stiles nodded but turned to me slightly annoyed "Don't freak," he said and pointed at me. I pulled my hands up "Okay I won't just tell me," Stiles sighed

"Okay your bite either means A.) Your lover, B.) Fuck buddies," Stiles said laughing I punched him in the arm.

"No man I'm serious tell me." He wiped his clean shirt.

"Fine."

"I looked it up and saw that there's something about biting at a certain place between the shoulder and the neck. So right where you were bit and then I saw something about mates," Stiles said pausing.  
"So I looked werewolves and mates up. I got a whole bunch of stuff saying that werewolves who mate have urges like you explained to me." Stiles said cautiously.

"So I could be a mate to Derek?" I asked Stiles nodded "Yeah," as I took in this information I was confused on exactly what a mate was.  
"Stiles what's a mate?"

"It's kind of like soul mates except its more animal like, more physical," he said rubbing his arm.  
"So does that mean once me and Derek you know then I won't have those feelings for him?"

Stiles shook his head biting his lip hesitant to tell me the rest. "Stiles if you know something else you better tell me I have to know." I said sincere I had to know why I had these feelings for Derek. Why I felt like I was being pulled to him, even now. Why I felt like if he came to me I would hurl myself at him; why I missed him so much.

"Well its just a guess, all this is hypothetical. It said that well mates, well they're mates forever Scott."  
"WHAT!" I yelled earning me a few glares Stiles shushed me.  
"Scott I know your hormonal and shit but calm down." I shook my head

"I can't believe this, mates . . . . Forever." I said taken back by this new factor in my life. "Scott, were not sure yet so hold your panties," Stiles said snapping me out of my head. I nodded hoping he was right. That this wasn't going to be the rest of my life but there was a part of me that betrayed my human life, again; it swooned at the possibilities.

I would never admit it to Stiles but part of me wanted that and I barely knew Derek only rumors and that he's a killer. Why do I feel this way? I thought to myself. "Scott I think you should ask him you need to ask Derek about this." he said serious with concern. I looked at him like was an idiot.

"What?" He asked annoyed I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Sure Stiles I'll just walk up to him and say 'Hey remember last night when you almost fucked me against my wall. Yeah, well about that bite. You know I was wondering does that mean that we are like mates. Like are we going to be stuck together forever until we literally die.' yeah Stiles that conversation is going to go over great," I said mocking him, Stiles shook his head.

"Alright fine so maybe not so bluntly,"  
"No Stiles I can't be anywhere near him or I will lose my shit again," I said looking away from Stiles blushing a bit.

"What are we going to do about Derek then?" Stiles asked I shrugged getting up from the wall. "I don't know." I said annoyed, Stiles nodded  
"Well we'll have to do something about him,"

"Oh yeah like what?" I asked scoffing at Stiles "Like finding the other half of the body," Stiles said while walking away from me now.

"What? Stiles!" I yelled to only receive more glares. 'Shit' I thought as I went down the other way to my next class. When I did though, I saw Allison. I light up about to call to her. Then I saw Lydia introducing her to a guy from the lacrosse team.

I felt a little bit of anger well up inside of me as I moved to Allison.  
"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" I asked with bitterness as I eyed Lydia who smiled back at me 'Man I hated her.'

"Yeah she's being really nice." Allison said glowing I felt bitter at that and mumbled under my breath 'Maybe a little too nice.' looking down.

I noticed that Allison was holding a jacket, a black one. It was the one from the party; the one Derek had.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked Allison she smiled at me.  
"Oh I think Lydia gave it back to me," She said with a gleam in her eye at her new found friend.  
"So you didn't get it from Derek?" I asked with urgency on my words.

"Oh your friend?" she asked I nodded eyeing her.  
"Didn't he drive you home?" I asked her knowing I was playing the over protectiveness card. Derek was a killer though I think a little over protectiveness is required. Allison nodded "Yeah," she began to get suspicious.

"Did you guys talk?"  
"Not much," she looked at me like I was being weird. I was hammering her with questions anyways, if it keeps her safe then okay. I was fine with her thinking I was a little jealous or over protective.

"What did you say?" She smiled at me and pointed back toward the hall "I got to go Scott," I sighed as she left but felt my anger and jealousy grow. The messed up thing was I didn't know whether it was because I was jealous of Derek or Allison. I needed to talk to Derek and hopefully this time it didn't turn into a werewolf, supernatural, porno scene.

**After School**

I arrived at Derek's place right after school. I threw my bike on the ground in front of his house.  
"Derek!" I yelled out as I searched around using my senses to find him. I found something strange in the air though, not Derek. A scent that caught me off guard, I didn't know what it was. I moved towards the scent curious.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped at the words and found Derek stalking over to me. When he came close to me the same damned feelings came creeping up but I ignored it I was prepared this time for Derek.

"Leave Allison alone she has nothing to do with this." I said glaring daggers at Derek. Derek sighed and came a bit closer to me "Scott you may not realize this but I'm trying to help you here." I scoffed at that "I don't need your help," I spat at him.

"Really, think about it Scott your out there in the field," he said pausing to pick up my stick. " And the rage takes over and you change in front of everyone you think they're going to keep cheering you on?" he questioned as he pointed my stick at me I swatted it away.

"Your friends, your family they all leave you and everything," Derek grew out his nails and slashed my net. "Gets torn apart," I grabbed my stick from him and threw it to the ground anger surging through me. It took me week to get that net down. Derek grinned "I'm just trying to help,"

"Oh remember the last two times you were trying to help me let's not forget that," Derek sighed and turned his head smiling now. He walked over to me closer now that he could whisper in my ear. My body froze at the motion as my heart beat quickened 'Why did he always do this to me?' I questioned as I held my head down.

"If I remember correctly, I think you enjoyed me helping as much as I enjoyed helping you." Derek said and I blushed furiously. I held my head down in fear of Derek seeing me blush as I remembered how I was last night. Then I felt the heat spreading in my body again and I placed my hand on Derek's chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand that close," I mumbled Derek thankfully understood and backed away from me but he was grinning. He must have seen me blushing. I held my held down now remembering what Stiles said to me 'Mates' I thought as I looked up at Derek now. I wanted to know and ask him but what if it was true, what if it wasn't? Those questions scared me. I had to know though.

"So I guess were mates," I stated looking away from Derek afraid of his reaction but as I braved a peek I only saw confusion spread across his face.

"Mates, what's a mate?" Derek questioned I sighed in relief or maybe in depression.

"It's when two people, werewolves. Mark each other and claim each other as their partner for life," Derek looked at me confused still "it does-" Derek cut me off asking a question.

"Why would you think we were mates?" I shrugged "I don't know, I guess it was because of the bite and other weird stuff but it doesn't matter anyway my friend Stiles was wrong." Derek shot me a glare all of the sudden.

"Oh so telling all your friends about our nights out already Scott." Derek said anger and venom dripping off of each word. I shot an annoyed look his way.

"No, it's not- wait are you jealousy?" I asked and without hesitation Derek responded yelling it. "Yes!" I was taken aback by the anger he had. I looked at him with a glare. Even though my wolf stirred at the anger and rage he had.

"Well you have no right to be. Stiles is my friend, are you jealous of Allison too?" I questioned and Derek shouted back.

"Yes, I am I'm jealous that she even sees you. I'm jealous that she gets to touch you. I'm jealous that she kisses you and I'm jealous that she may even be fucking you." I stared wide eyed at Derek as he yelled and part of me was happy. Happy he cared about me. Then there was that other half that hated the thought of him even thinking about me like that or even wanting me. That side was angry he would even think about Allison. I shook away my feelings.

"What gives you the right Derek?" I yelled to him he glared at me "The god damned bite gives me the right Scott, your mine!" Derek said now in a deeper voice.

"No it doesn't the bite gives you jack shit!" I yelled back but as I heard the words slip from my mouth my own wolf growled at me.

I could hear Derek's wolf growling too. I stared at Derek. I could see blood dripping from his hands, the nails coming out digging into his flesh. He started walking over to me and I backed away tripping over my bike in the process, landing on my ass.

I tried to get up but Derek grabbed me before I could and slammed me against a tree. I groaned in pain. I looked at Derek now and I saw the pure anger he had. We stared at each other like that for a while; the hunter looking at its prey.

"Why do you care? Why should you care?" I asked he growled at me.  
"YOU know why you feel it to the pull. I know Scott." he said to me and I shook my head "How would you know how I feel did you even feel this way before?" I asked and he shook me.

"YES! I have Scott I've felt this before I've felt this pull and I know the pain of it all to." I stopped struggling as I saw the anger in him, I was afraid.

Until I saw the fire in Derek's eyes turn and he wasn't the Derek I knew anymore. Instead I saw all the anger wash off him and he was left with something else in his eyes. A look I was all to familiar with. I had that look every time I thought of my dad.

"I've felt this all before," he said his face not showing it anymore, trying to snap back.

His eyes showed it all though.

I saw the hurt and pain visible in his eyes. His eyes showed such remorse, such grieve and suddenly all my defenses were down. I couldn't think about Allison or Stiles or any of the shit that Derek did.

Instead I only saw those lonely blue eyes staring back at me. I felt like I was staring at a strayed wolf looking for something, anything to hold on to. And I knew this was the real Derek. He had sadness all over his face now and I saw the tears forming in his eyes.

He hung his head down hiding those tears from me. He let me go slowly.

Derek looked back up at me a tear falling and said "Why do you make me feel this way?" Derek let out a shake breath and then turned his gaze away from me. "Shouldn't I have learned my lesson." he mumbled.

I only stared unable to reply as I saw him slowly break down. My feelings for him over took me as I saw him crying like that. Whatever pain he went through before, I wanted to comfort and help him find solace.

So without thinking, I followed what my heart wanted to do. I followed what all of me was saying to do. Not just some hormonal beast, instead it was just me. I laid my hand on Derek's face not saying a word and as I did he leaned into it.

I saw those blue eyes and I looked at them sincere. One question formed in my mind though 'Are you really willing to do this?' I answered to that voice.

'If it would give him comfort, If all this would take away that look. Then, yes. I would do anything for him, even though I would never admit it out loud.'

Then I kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss, a chaste one. I wiped away the tear that fell and let him hold me in his arms.

When we parted the kiss our foreheads were together and I could honestly say that was the first time that I felt that happy. I felt like Derek exposed some crucial part of him to me that he never wanted anyone to see. For him to let me see that side of him it must have been hard.

We split the kiss and now we're both panting; taking in each other's breaths. Derek pulled away turning his back on me and had his hand on his hip sighing. I knew what he was doing. He was backing away, rejecting what had just happened and I didn't want that to happen.

Then the voice came back 'Allison' it whispered. Just when I was about to comfort him I steadied my hand and backed away. I still wanted to be normal, even though it hurt, I stood still. I wanted to be normal, normal wasn't with Derek.

'I want to be normal.'

"You should go," Derek said.

I looked up and he was gone. My heart was still beating fast as lightning but something else was happening. I felt my heart breaking.  
'But I wanted normal, right?' I thought.

As my mind wandered a smell came to me that smell from the first time I got there and I realized what it smelled like, Blood. Something was different, a little off.

'Derek killed someone, he turned you, and he screwed your life up. You don't owe him anything and he doesn't own you Scott. He never did' I thought to myself as I walked away from the scene. Even though I kept saying that to myself I still felt a twinge of my heart break. My mark burned a little as well but I didn't care. I didn't really care about much except trying to get this feeling to stop. Maybe if Derek goes maybe then it would stop. I had to tell Stiles, I had to tell Stiles about the blood.

I picked up my stuff and walked with my bike thinking back to the times I thought of giving Derek pay back. Now as I think on it though do I even care about that anymore? The answer was a plain No.

**Stiles's P.o.v.**

I looked at Scott as we drove to Derek's place. After we had confirmed that the smell was the same as the girl's. We were convinced now that Derek killed that girl and had the other part of the body. Though as I kept looking at Scott he seemed pained or worried about something. It in turn worried me.

"Hey Scott you okay?" I asked very concerned. He looked at me and shook his head smiling "No I'm fine Stiles just want to get this over with," I nodded, I understood that part. I was also very nervous too it's not every day you dig up a body at a killer werewolf's house.

Stiles knew there was something else though Scott had little tells like if his knee bounced too much there was more then one thing on his mind or if I started to bite his nails. But if Scott wasn't going to tell me I wasn't going to push. I would just have to watch it unfold on my computer, again.

"Stiles," Scott said I looked towards him briefly eyes still on the road. "Yeah,"  
"Was there anything else you found out besides mates?" He asked urgent I stared at him shocked 'Guess he wanted to talk after all'

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your talk with Derek?" I questioned on instinct. Even if Scott didn't tell me, which he probably wouldn't, I had to ask. My curiosity was sky rocketing.

"Yeah it does." Scott said outright 'I really need to stop guessing.'

"So you asked him then?" He nodded looking away "Yeah, he said that we weren't mates. That it was different something, deeper." even though he was coming out truthful I still felt that he wasn't telling me something. Just the way his tone was it was heavy like something weighed down on him.

"Anything else happen?" I asked he nodded "Yeah something else happened but I don't want to talk about that." he said cautious.

I eyed him "Come on Scott I'm your best friend just tell me," He looked at me serious. "Fine he grabbed me, and then threw me to a tree. Then we-"  
"Okay, okay I got it lets not talk about that," I said 'I knew I shouldn't have asked.'

"So what else did you find?" I looked at him wary "Scott I really don't think that anything else I found is what you have," 'At least I hope so' He gripped my arm tight.

"Stiles I have to know," I pulled my arm away "Alright fine but like I said-" Scot cut me off. "Just tell me." I rolled my eyes at how pushy he was.  
"Since when did you get all bossy?" I asked he rolled his eyes "Since you started stalling now answer the question." I sighed as I gripped the wheel.

"Another was imprinting," I said to him and he looked at me intently.  
"What is it?" He asked annoyed I sighed.

"It's when a werewolf finds its soul mate. Except instead of not knowing an dating to find out if you like them. They know right away and have this connection with them. Their whole world revolves around this one person and no one else. If you imprinted you would do anything for that other person." I told him and he looked down at the floor taking in this information.

"If they imprinted gets hurt or killed. The person who did it is going to wish they never lived. Its rare but it happens and the imprinted can also say no. If they do it's like the other persons whole world is crashing and burning. It's horrible for them." Scott nodded

"So what are the chances of me being imprinted?" I scoffed "None Scott," he sighed looking out the window and back at me "Really and how'd you know?" he asked with a little bit of attitude. 'Really what crawled up his butt and died?'

"Because, right now you'd be swooning over Derek, you also bit him and it says nothing about that. Plus you both feel it; it's not just one of you. If you both imprinted you wouldn't have strong feelings for Allison and you do right?" he smiled when he thought of Allison. We just then got to Derek's and I stopped by the patch of dirt as we talked.

"Yeah I do." I nodded "See there your not imprinted on him." I said and got out of the car taking some shovels with me.

"So," Scot said coming in front of me "Do you want to dig first?" I sighed.

"No Sherlock we dig together," I said and handed him the shovel.  
"Oh and no talking about Allison or Derek while were digging. Let's have our minds focused right now. I'll tell you the other things I found late." Scott nodded and went to digging. It was going to be a long night.

**Scott's Pov **

'He killed someone' I had to keep telling myself that as I shoveled my way down to his demise. But with every piece of dirt I moved I saw his fucking face. That face, that one face. I shook my head trying to get it out of my mind but it was there permanently. It kept teasing, tormenting me, and guilt tripping me.

I could smell Derek, his scent was all over and my heart was beating so fast I was surprised that Stiles didn't comment on it. Derek, I kept thinking about him I just wish I could rip him from my mind but in the back I wanted him. I needed him. I hated that I felt so vulnerable with him I felt like I would die.

"Scott," I couldn't help these feelings and getting lost in the thoughts of Derek. Then there was also Allison. I smiled Allison she was good she wasn't a killer; she didn't make me fell out of control he made me feel in control with everything around me.

"Scott." That's what love is supposed to be like right? You're supposed to feel in control and everything should fit in perfect. Just perfect, like with Allison.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled I stopped "Yeah?" I looked up and he was mad.  
"You almost hit the bag," I looked down and sure enough my next dig was going to be straight into the body.

"Sorry." I said as I looked at Stiles sincerely. He grabbed my shovel "Give me that," he said and held it close "You don't deserve this shovel." I rolled my eyes at him. 'He can be such a child' I thought as I looked down at the bag.

"Well," Stiles said I looked at him confused "What?" he rolled his eyes.

"Open the bag." he shot him a glare as I attempted to steal back my shovel. "No you open the bag." I said back failing at trying to get my shovel back.  
"Ahh bad boy," he said I glared at him a jumped for the shovel only to have Stiles escape out of the hole, laughing.

"Down boy," I shook my head.

"I have the shovels," he said holding them both over his shoulders. I sighed as I kneeled down to the bag studying the bag. 'Derek deserves to be put away its not just my life or my choice this girl deserves some peace.' Even though it was right it felt so wrong.

I moved my hand over the bag 'He killed her'. I kept telling myself but steadied my hand.

"Scott." Stiles said wary I let out a breath 'He killed her' "I got this," I said and opened the bag and to my complete surprise there was a wolf. I was tempted to smile but something was still off. Why did this girl smell like the wolf? I looked up at Stiles.

"I thought you aid you smelled blood," Stiles said plugging his nose and I had to admit it did stink. "I know but I thought something was off," I said and looked down at the corpse of the wolf it riddled me. Why did the body smell like the wolf? I looked up at Stiles to see he was gone I got out of the hole and saw he was looking at a flower.

"Scott it's wolfs bane," he said and picked the flower there was sting attached to it and he smirked towards me as he moved where the rope followed and I looked on amazed as it circled around the grave a few times. Was it some sort of burial ritual but for a wolf? When he was done we looked down in the ground it wasn't a wolf anymore.

**Stiles's pov**

Derek Hale was gone for good. I thought as I saw them bring him out with cuffs on. Whatever Derek did to Scott he can't do anymore. I smiled finally it seems something is going right in this town. I looked at Derek but his gaze was on Scott and they stared at each other with Scott looking away. I don't know if it was in guilt or because he just couldn't look at Derek but it pissed me off that Derek could make him feel that way. I mean Scott was hesitant on bringing a murderer to justice. How does that? Not sane people. I decided I was going to have a chat with Derek. When they put him in the car I quickly went up there and slid in without any fuss.

There Derek was the angry lil werewolf.

"Hey," I said and he only looked up at me not talking only glaring. 'Maybe not so lil'

"Look I'm not scared of you," He growled "Maybe I am," I said confessing. He turned away from me looking out at Scott. "Good," he said not looking back at me.

"But what you should be scared of is Scott shifting out on the field," he said in a cold tone. I glared back at him.

"I know what will happen but if Scott thinks he can do it then he can do it," I said to the know-it-all-werewolf "Don't strike him out just because he's new. Have a little faith." Derek scoffed at me but took in my words.

"That isn't why I'm here anyways," He eyed me eyebrow rose "Why are you here then?" I sighed "It's for Scott," Derek grew confused "What he couldn't talk to me himself," I shook my head "No I'm coming to you for Scott not because he asked me there's a difference," Derek shook his head.

"What do you want?" He questioned "I want to know what exactly is going on with Scott," Derek looked back at Scott then me "Why?" he questioned suspicious. "I need to know. I don't care that your a killer not now. I just need to help Scott. Scott, he's different now. There's something wrong with him and I need to know how to fix it or at least help him," I said and looked at Derek for hope.

He wasn't paying attention though instead he's gaze was on Scott. 'God, I'm going to need a freaking lock for his head' I banged on the cage.  
"Hey Romeo eyes front," He glared at me looking at me from the side. "He doesn't know what's going on?" He asked I shook my head.

"Not a thing." he looked at me lowering he's gaze "Good," I slammed the cage earning me a growl "I don't care if Scott hurt your-"

"He didn't!" Derek said quickly without hesitation "He can't know, hell I don't even think I really know,"

"What do you mean you don't know you're a werewolf shouldn't you know,"

"All the information I could have gotten was burned." I stopped in my tracks. "I will tell you what you need to know, for Scott's sake but you can't tell him this," I nodded listening now. "This isn't a game Stiles. If you tell Scott you will harm him in a way that I could never forgive."

"Derek I won't tell Scott," Derek looked at Scott one last time "It all has to do with the mark . . . . ."


End file.
